


Hetalia One-Shots

by Human_that_can_somewhat_write



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hetalia, Hetalia Fanfiction, Hetalia One-Shots, M/M, Other, aph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 05:45:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12905367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Human_that_can_somewhat_write/pseuds/Human_that_can_somewhat_write
Summary: A collection of one-shots for multiple Hetalia pairings. I will take requests for any pairings, 2ps and gender bents included. My only rule is I won't write smut, as its just not really my thing as far as writing goes. Other than that anything else is fair game, just leave any requests in the comments.





	Hetalia One-Shots

Colored Love (PruFra)

Francis Bonnefoy wanted nothing more in the world than to find his soulmate, and going on the age of twenty-six, it seemed to him as if that would never happen. Everyone he knew had found theirs by now. In high school his younger brother Matthew had taken a class trip to Cuba, and had bumped into his soulmate, Carlos, on the street, and the two had been happily married for three years now. Then his best friend Antonio had found his, Lovino Vargas, during his years in college, and they had been engaged for six months with the wedding fast approaching in another six. He had truly been happy for them, but it was hard not to feel some underlying bitterness towards the whole situation. Each time a friend or family member found their soulmate they'd try to relay the feeling to him. They all said that one moment everything is the same black and white shades as always, and the next all you have to do is gently brush up against your soulmate and 'BAM' the entire world lights up with color.

However it wasn't the idea of being able to see color that really appealed to him. The thing that he desperately yearned for was to find that one person in the world that he undeniably loved and cherished, and who felt the same about him. As everyone around him found true love and happiness the feeling that finding his soulmate was a hopeless endeavor grew stronger.

It was an especially beautiful day when this feeling seemed to peak in Francis. He grimaced at the sunlight that shone in his eyes though his windshield, seeming to mock his gloomy attitude. It was one of his few days off from the magazine company he worked at, and while he would have preferred to spend it at home relaxing he needed groceries, and couldn't hold off a trip to the store any longer. He pulled into the store he usually shopped at, grabbed a cart inside, and started going down the aisles grabbing things from his list that he needed. He was almost finished, just needing sugar. He turned to the shelf, searching for the usual brand that he got. Finding the right one he grabbed it off the shelf, and turned to put it in his cart when he collided with another person that had previously gone unnoticed. He closed his eyes, flinching at the impact, as a dull throbbing formed in his head. He let out a small moan of pain at the sensation. "Perfect," he thought, "A headache. Just what I need." He opened his eyes, about apologize to the person, but upon doing so he instantly noticed something strange. Everything around him was no longer in bleak hues of black and white, no, he could see color! At first he thought that he was just imagining it, maybe the blow to his head had caused his vision to get messed up. He blinked a couple times to test this, but the bright colors remained. He looked around, noticing his mind somehow just knew the names of these colors he'd never seen. He recognized his shirt as being blue, the apples in his cart were red, the cans of mixed vegetables green. It was absolutely breathtaking, so breathtaking that it took a moment for him to process what all of it meant. If he could suddenly see color then that meant the person he'd bumped into was... his soulmate.

Instantly he looked up at the person, coming face to face with an albino man, who was looking back at him equally as shocked. He thought that nothing he saw could possibly amaze him more than the new light the colors brought to his vision, but looking at the man Francis found his thought being proved wrong, as he was the most incredible sight he had ever seen. The man was in amazing shape and very muscular, shown off especially well with the short sleeved shirt he was wearing. His hair was almost a silvery gray color, that clashed with, what Francis considered the most striking part of him, his deep crimson eyes.

Having an awkward feeling set in from simply staring, Francis attempted to say something. When he imagined this moment in his head he always saw himself verbalizing a beautifully romantic sentiment, but now, stunned by the surprise of the situation all he could manage to get out in barely a whisper was "You see it too, right?" The man slowly nodded, followed by a gauche laugh as he said "Damn, took us long enough." Francis smiled, a bit of the shock fading away being replaced by pure joy and excitement. This was it, the thing he'd been waiting for his whole life, and he couldn't wait to get to know his soulmate. "What is your name?" The albino cleared his throat, standing up a bit straighter, answering, "Gilbert Beilschmidt. You?"

"Francis Bonnefoy."

Gilbert smirked, puffing his chest out a bit, "Well Francis Bonnefoy, today's your lucky day because you just found the most awesome soulmate in the world," he said in a cocky tone. To anyone else this seeming arrogance might have been considered crass and a major turn off, but Francis picked up that Gilbert was at least half joking and let out a full hearted laugh. Hearing this Gilbert smiled, admiring how Francis's azure eyes shone, and his long golden curls bounced around his perfectly shaped face. When his laughter died down Francis looked up at Gilbert, his face tinted slightly pink, but still showing his rapture. "I've, um, been waiting and hoping for this my entire life." Gilbert was caught off guard for a second by Francis's sincerity but managed to keep his composure as he leaned down, cupping Francis's face and pulling it closer to his, saying softly, "I'm glad," before gently meeting their lips in a chaste kiss. Francis's eyes widened. Never in his years of imagining how his first encounter with his soulmate would go did he consider that they'd kiss only a few minutes after their meeting, they barely knew each other for God's sake! Nonetheless Gilbert's lips were warm, and his embrace inviting, so tilting his head back he deepened the kiss, and leaned in closer to Gilbert.

How long they stood there he couldn't tell, the only thing he did know was when they pulled away he felt warm and light, and could hear the sounds of people, who he figured must have begun to watch them, clapping. The two came face to face once more, and Gilbert, picking up on Francis slight confusion about his actions, said, "I figured since we're going to be spending a lot of time together we might as well get used to that." Francis grinned. "Well since we'll be seeing each other so much would it be okay if I asked for your number?" 

"Only if I get yours too." 

The two exchanged them, promising to talk later that evening, before departing. Right as Francis was leaving though he heard Gilbert yell out, "By the way Franny, you're really hot." 

The blush on Francis's face lasted the entire drive home.


End file.
